


Homecoming

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bonding, Crying, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot takes place after Wizards finale. The Guardians of Arcadia take a well deserved break at Jim's house and catch up. Jim also has to face his mom who he hasn't seen in months.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I just watched Wizards and oh my god did I fall in love with the characters again. I didn't expect to love Douxie so much but I do wow. I wish we could have gotten at least two seasons worth to flesh out Douxie more but let me tell you I did in fact cry at the last episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Dreamworks and Del Toro.

It was a lot to process. A lot is an understatement if Jim was being honest with himself. The past several hours before were blurry at best, he remembers bit and piece though it was mostly Claire that occupied his thoughts.

He knows one thing at this current moment was that he was sorer than he's ever been in his life, maybe it was payback from his troll form after a little over half a year of being able to be thrown into walls was only a mere inconvenience.

Jim, now human again, greeted his friends who were now smiling but still teary-eyed.

AAARRRGGHH! leaned down to smell and poke him. "Heh, squishy."

Jim laughed and batted his finger away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm squishy again, so take it easy on me."

"Some miracle work aye? Looks like I missed some things." Douxie smiled.

"Let's all meet up at my place, it's all we got for now and I know after saving the world again, we're all pretty beat." Jim proposed.

Toby glanced at his watch and gasped, "That's right! It's Thursday!"

"Missing the point here Tobes?"

"Ever since you guys left on your quest for New Trollmarket, every Thursday our parents would meet at Dr. L's house for a status update," Toby explained.

"Wow," Claire sighed, "I haven't thought about seeing my parents in a while."

Jim's grip around her hand tightened. They never broke contact since he broke out of his troll form.

"Good, it makes it easier to catch up if everyone is there, and my mom can look over your injuries Blinky."

"Very well Master Jim, AAARRRGGHH!, and I will find an alternate route since the sun is rising, we will use the basement passage."

Douxie brushed himself off and used his magic to right his ship. "I guess we best be off Nari."

"Woah, woah, you're leaving already?" Claire asked him.

"Merlin asked me to protect Nari and the safest bet is to get her out of here."

"Come on Doux, you don't have to leave right this second, come over to my house and get on the same game plan." Jim persuaded.

Claire added a hand to his shoulder. "And you almost died," She faced Jim again and brushed a delicate hand over his cheek, "Both of you, the least you guys can do is rest for a day."

Douxie slung an arm around each of them, "Alright, alright, I suppose a little rest won't kill us."

The group made the trek out of the woods to Jim's house. They can already hear Dr. Lake and Claire's parents. Toby went in first since they were expecting him anyway.

"Hey, Dr.L! Sorry I'm late but we got some pretty huge things going on!"

"We're in the living room, Tobias," Walt answered.

Toby popped his head around the corner, "You guys won't believe what I've found!" He sang, "Ta-da!" He thrust his arms out to the side. Jim and Claire took this as their cue to show themselves.

The parents gasped. "My little Princess!" Javier opened his arms to accept her daughter in a tight hug, followed shortly by Ophelia.

Barbara still had her hands over her mouth, tears crept in the corners of her eyes.

"Jim..."

"Hi, Mom."

She pulled him in for a hug, her heart was lodged in her throat realizing just how big he has gotten. Her son is now taller than her and has put on my muscle mass judging by the way he was able to envelop her in his arms.

Barbara pulled back, but not out of his arms. She had to get a good look at his face. Her eyes are drawn to the obvious scar splitting his eyebrow, moving a piece of hair out the way to see it better.

"Oh, Jim...you've been through so much."

Jim nuzzled into her hand and tried not to get choked up. "I know, Mom, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Claire was able to escape from the clutches of her parents. "You guys have to meet my teacher. Come on out Teach!"

Douxie appeared with Archie on his shoulder and Nari trailing behind him.

Claire placed her elbow on his shoulder. "This is my teacher, he's helping me learn magic."

Douxie bowed slightly. "Hisirdoux Casperan at your service, Fair Lady Claire here seems to have such a natural ability at shadowmancy."

"What is this shadowmancy?" Ophelia questioned.

"It's like what I did with my shadow staff."

"I miss that thing. It was so cool." Javier mourned.

"Oh and this is Archie."

Archie landed on the coffee table. "How do you do?"

"Am I crazy or is that cat talking?" Barbara inquired.

"I'm part dragon as well."

Walt pinched his chin. "He's a familiar, very rare to come by these days."

Jim crossed his arms. "That's because Doux was Merlin's apprentice."

"Where is Merlin anyway? He was last with you right Young Atlas?"

The four teens had their heads down. "That's something we need to talk about."

The four teens sat on the couch, Jim in between Toby and Claire while Douxie sat on the arm beside Claire.

They explained everything to them, from accidentally going back in time to Jim sacrificing himself and being put under mind control up to Merlin dying.

"How did you turn back to human Jim?" His mother asked.

"After I regained my soul back, I saw Claire, only to realize I was turning into stone..." He sighed, "I don't know what happened next, all I know is I found myself surrounded by stone and I just see Claire."

"I don't know how either, one minute I'm crying into his stone shoulder and the next...I hear cracking and the stone breaks."

"Well after everything you told us, what you all need is some decent rest," Barbara ordered.

"Sorry for the delay Master Jim, the sun was rising quicker than we anticipated."

"Actually you were just on time, Mom can you check out Blinky's injuries, he hurt his arm bad after facing Arthur the first time around."

"Of course, have a seat, Mr. Blinky."

The trolls made themselves comfortable.

"This is Nari," Douxie introduced. "She is who we are protecting from the Arcane Order."

Strickler awed, "Fascinating."

They all talked some more, getting the rundown on what was happening in Arcadia while they were gone.

"Come on Claire, it's time to pick up your brother," Ophelia stated.

Claire hugged everyone and kissed Jim long enough to have her dad grunt.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I should be heading home to Jimbo, my Nana is probably getting worried."

"I'll see you later Tobes."

Jim, Douxie, and Barbara were the only ones left in the living room after the trolls went down in the basement.

Barbara stood up, "I can show you our guest room Douxie."

He made a move to follow only to be stopped by Jim's hand on his shoulder. Barbara paused at the doorway.

"I never got the chance to say thank you."

Douxie's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you on about mate?"

"I couldn't be there most of the time, whether I was escaping with the other trolls or when I was mind-controlled. You kept my friends safe, you kept her safe, so thanks for that."

"They're my friends now too mate, and so are you." Douxie swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "Without Merlin, it's up to us to save the world, he brought us all together for a reason and I need someone to help lead them with me...so what do you say?"

Douxie held out his hand. Jim remembered the last time he held out his hand as he made a promise to him before they all went to the present.

Jim grasped his hand with his own smaller hand that he didn't have to worry about crushing his.

"We got this."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some bonding between the group particularly Doux and Jim since their interactions were limited and I wanted a beautiful reunion with Dr. L. See you guys next Sunday.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
